Dungeons & Destiny
by Theaveragegamer
Summary: A Guardian crash lands into the world of D&D how will he and his party stack up? Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story are not inherently from D&D classic, however they were allowed by the DM of the campaign. I apologize if you dislike this I just wanted to stay as close to what happened in the campaign.


**_A/N: Hello, my fellow readers, I have a new story for you all. This one is a bit different from my other two as it takes place in a previous DD campaign I was in. There will be some plot-holes here and there, but that shouldn't take away from the experience. The story will start where I first joined the campaign, I will be sure to introduce the party members in the first portion of this chapter. I do hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will see you all at the end of the chapter, enjoy!_**

**_*chapter start*_**

It is Wednesday 6 am, the party is still sound asleep except for one. Zothar, the half-elf ranger is keeping watch from the inside of the barn everyone took shelter in. It had definitely been a quiet night, he was the last one to keep watch. The sun was beginning to peek up from behind the mountains in the distance, a few days ago he and his best friend Tuli the Druid set out on a quest to find a barkeep's missing brother. He hadn't expected to rack up a large party for this, but the company was nice to have. He looked upon the rest of the party, Tuli who was closest seemed to be having a peaceful dream, his wooden mask and cape were neatly placed by his side. His staff glowed a friendly green in the dark area of the barn.

Next was Damien, a demon prince from another world unknown to Zothar. He had a wooden mechanical arm where his left arm once was, it gave off a few sparks and puffs of smoke every once in a while. Beside Damien was his friend Audrey, she was a Human Rogue. They were pretty much inseparable, always telling stories to each other. Farther along, was Pyvran, an Aaismar protector. He was the party's resident Bard, and funny man. He was also the only other person who could drive the carriage.

Finally, the last two of Zothar's party were complete oddities to him. He looked at the large man who was fast asleep, his name was Darth Serim a Sith Lord. He came from a completely different planet or galaxy according to him. Only until a few hours ago did he crash land onto the planet in a large wedge-shaped ship, it was called a Star Destroyer by Darth Serim. Its wreckage was far from where they were at the moment, but the large plume of smoke signaled where it was. Serim kept to himself for the most part, but he grew more casual with the party as time went on. The farthest one away from the party was Kira Myrne the Rogue.

She, compared to the rest of the party was more casual and laid back. However, if pushed to it she would take a more sinister personality. Beside her bedroll was an odd mask, it possessed a curious purple lens over the eyes. According to Kira, she needed it to control herself. The lens on the mask could change in opacity if need be, she always needed it on to stop herself from going crazy. Zothar sighed as his gaze moved back to the edge of the tree line, the sun was now almost fully above the mountains in the distance.

"Well, I guess it's time for everyone to wake up" he said stretching his arms.

A quick flap of wings quickly stopped at the window sill he was stepping away from. He looked back and saw his Fey Hawk standing there. It too was keeping watch on the perimeter of the barn, and now it returned to its master for some well-deserved rest.

"Great job out there, go to the carriage and rest up" he said while dropping down to the party. "Wake up everyone, we gotta get moving!" he said aloud.

Tuli awoke peacefully, he began to put on his cape and mask. Pyvran grumpily sat up from his bedroll and began to tune his lute. Damien and Audrey still half asleep were attempting to make conversation, but it all came out as nonsense. Darth Serim awoke differently from the others, he didn't exactly sleep. According to him, he enters a sleep mode state due to his augmentations. Kira kept her eyes closed until she put on her mask and adjusted the opacity of the lens. Once she was set her eyes opened to reveal their purple color. They had a stern but friendly look to them, she considered everyone in the party to be close friends to her. As everyone was rolling up their beds to be stowed onto the carriage Pyvran went out to tend to the horse

**_*A few minutes later*_**

"So, where exactly are we heading Zothar?" asked Tuli. Zothar looked at him with a smile. "We're headed to Never-winter, we need some gold to get better equipment".

Tuli nodded "Yes, better equipment will help us if we encounter bandits or enemies while looking for the brother". Another warm smile from Zothar to Tuli was shared. A few minutes passed and everything was loaded back into the carriage. Pyvran got up front and grabbed the reins, while Zothar went up ahead to scout for any bandits. The carriage slowly moved forward there was a decent amount of chatter between the party in the back, the sun was now in a much more favorable position. Pyvran moved the reins to his left hand and proceeded to pull out a pipe from his coat pocket. It became lit as soon as it reached his mouth, the tobacco within never seemed to run low with each puff. He had used some magic he picked up from a few towns back to achieve this small feat.

Along the trail that led to Never-winter were beautiful flowers of all colors, it truly did seem like it would be a peaceful day for the party indeed. Not only did they manage to recruit a man who claimed to be from the stars, but it seemed like too much overkill for a simple missing person quest. He took a few more puffs of the pipe and placed it back in his coat, it was no longer lit.

"Say, how much longer till we reach Never-winter Pyv?" asked Damien with an impatient tone. "We'll get there when we get there, now quit your whining!" exclaimed Pyvran holding the reins with both hands once more. The chatter continued between the party, it was mainly cheery banter and the occasional questionable topic. A few moments passed the birds in the trees were no longer singing their little tunes. It was too quiet for a forest to normally be.

A sudden boom erupted in the sky above, and with it was a flash of purple and red. Coming from the flash came a large metal object followed by a smoking train from behind was approaching the ground rapidly. The object pulled up and narrowly avoided a collision with the ground, however it instead crashed into the trees. Zothar, who was up ahead rushed back to the carriage. The object that crashed into the trees wasn't too far from where everyone was. The party exited from the back of the carriage, and from there they readied their weapons. Zothar being the scout of the party went ahead to the crashed object. To him it was yet another foreign object to the world. He motioned the party to approach carefully. Darth Serim spoke up after seeing the object much closer, "It's a jump-ship, and judging by its current state the thing isn't going to fly anymore".

"What do you mean by jump-ship?" asked Tuli. Serim turned away from the ship and began to explain, "Similarly to my own ship albeit smaller it possess a warp drive, and with it you can essentially reach far off planets in a matter of minutes". Tuli and the others nodded their heads with this new information given to them. Serim continued to inspect the ship in front of him, compared to the ones he had seen in his time this one was completely different. It had markings that didn't belong to any faction or race back home from what he could remember. While continuing the examination of the jump-ship he finally made it to the cockpit.

Serim could barely see within due to the smoke from the controls, however he was able to make out the figure of a man in strange armor at the controls. "There's someone in here, I'm going to get them out of there" he called out to the rest of the party. He grabbed a rather large dark metal object from his waist, and from it erupted a red blade. This weapon known to the party as a "Light-saber", was Darth Serim's weapon of choice. He readied the weapon to pierce the cockpit of the jump-ship, then with a flash of red a large hole was carved from it. A large plume of smoke billowing out of the newly made orifice, Serim lifted his hand at the hole and the body of the man slowly rose out. This was another ability the party had only recently seen Darth Serim use, it was known as "The Force".

With the man out of the jump-ship everyone circled him attempting to figure out where he was from. Darth Serim, to the surprise of the party, was at a loss. But aside from the surprise they were weary about the man in general, similar to Serim they didn't know if he was dangerous or not. The armor the man wore looked like a large trench coat, a thick set of leggings, armored boots, an arm band on the left arm with an odd symbol on it. The last piece of the armor was the helmet he wore, it had the look of a skull of sorts with sharp edges along the front.

"Whoever this guy is, he's definitely got an interesting fashion sense" Pyvran joked. Everyone gave him a look of both uneasiness and annoyance, but some humor was uplifting at this time.

"Do you guys wanna loot him, or leave him?" asked Kira starting to rifle the pockets of the mans armor.

"Make sure if he's alive first, if he isn't then go right ahead, it won't serve him any use if he's dead" said Zothar.

Pyvran stepped up to the man and checked his pulse, it was faint but there.

"He's alive, but just barely" he said. Kira continued to rifle through the pockets while Pyvran did this.

Her eyes then moved to the mans right hip, it had a holster with a bizarre looking weapon within. She moved around to get a better look at it, the weapon seemed formidable in appearance. Without a second thought Kira picked it up, it had a good amount of weight to it. It's frame had chitin like growths that ended in points, these growths were strewn about the weapon. Near the front was a small green growth that gave off a faint glow, she looked within the chamber of the weapon and saw it was fully loaded. However before she could do anything else with it a feeling of nausea and weakness came upon her, before she it a sharp pain came from her palm. From the grip of the weapon a small spike growth was breaking through the wrappings, her hand was now bleeding.

It dropped to the ground with an audible thud, the impact was enough for it to fire into a nearby tree trunk. A large metal spike was lodged within the trunk, it resembled the thorn of a rose. The tree the spike had hit was beginning to wither and wane soon after being shot, it was taking a dark green coloration in an area near the impact. A further feeling of uneasiness was spreading within the party, especially to Tuli. He approached the dying tree and touched it, a cold feeling spread across his body. A few more seconds passed and the tree began to grow again, it began to take the look of the living trees Tuli could create. He gave a sigh of relief, "It's alright everyone, the tree is alive and well again" he said happily.

"That's great and all, but what I wanna know is who the hell is this guy" said Damien motioning to the unconscious man with both arms.

"Whoever he is, he's got a dangerous weapon on his hands" said Kira bandaging up her hand.

"It is a very dangerous weapon indeed, if it can kill nature that quickly it must be destroyed" said Tuli with a tone of both fear and anger.

"Now hold on a minute, we can't do anything until this guy wakes up, so I say we hold onto his weapon until he can give us answers" said Zothar using a thick glove to pick up the weapon from the ground. He stored it within his pack for safe keeping.

"Let's tie him up first, if he wakes up and is hostile he won't be able to do anything" suggested Serim holding rope in his hands.

"Good idea, better safe than sorry, right?" said Audrey already taking the rope and binding the mans legs.

"Indeed" replied Serim beginning to bind the hands.

Once they finished binding the man the sun was now overhead, the party was inspecting the jump-ship for any loot within. The smoke from the controls had died down drastically thus allowing everyone to look inside. Audrey climbed inside and looked around at the controls, she then noticed a small object on the floor by the seat. It was covered with a small white cloth that had a small hole for some reason and below the cloth was a red object made of smaller rotating parts. "Hey guy's I found something weird in here" she called out. She picked it up carefully and jumped out of the cockpit, the party gathered around her."What did you find Audrey?" asked Damien with a curious tone.

"I don't know to be completely honest with you" she replied still looking at the small object.

"Give it here, I'd like to take a look at it" said Serim with his hand outstretched.

Audrey handed it over to Serim carefully as to not break the fragile looking object. Serim lifted the small cloth covering the object, he recognized it as a small droid of sorts. He inspected it further, he eventually discovered it could be reactivated since there was little to no damage on it. With his cybernetics he interfaces with the droid and it slowly began to activate. The rotating parts expanded while giving off a bright light, this revealed a small spherical object in the center. The parts began to rotate clockwise and counter-clockwise, everyone was transfixed by this. The small spherical center began to glow brighter, and an eye appeared on a small glass screen on it. With this the parts came together and the droid began to float in the air without assistance, the cloth which was on the floor dissipated and reappeared on it.

The droid blinked its eye a few times and looked around its vicinity, the party was surrounding it. It spoke up in a worried voice, "Have any of you seen my Guardian, if so please direct me to him".

The party exchanged looks with each other, they had no idea what they were in for.

**_*To be continued*_**

**_A/N: Well there you go, the forst chapter of this story is complete. I enjoyed writing this because this moment was the first time I had ever started playing dd with anyone. So it's nice to look back at my first character I ended up creating. Tell me what you all think of it, and in what areas I could improve. I'm here to make fun stories for anyone to read, so feedback goes a long way. I will be working on the second chapter soon, I hope you all stick around to see how this entire story continues. I'll see youball in the next one, bye!_**


End file.
